Punished By Kirill
by amandalynwood
Summary: Natalya is an agent who has an intimate relationship with Kirill. ONESHOT/Kinky lemon.


Punished By Kirill

I was already naked anticipating his arrival and when I felt the hair on my arms come to attention I knew I was no longer alone. I felt his presence behind me, the heavenly manly scent that was uniquely his, he moved behind me drawing me into a back to front embrace, and I noted the unique feel of skin to skin, he'd already stripped as well, his arousal brushing against my bare bottom. His fingers skimmed lightly across my ribs, and my head fell back against his chest, his lips grazing across my throat. One hand moved upward, brushing my hair aside, his teeth capturing and teasing my earlobe and the shiver of anticipation shot straight to my toes.

The single word slipped from my mouth in a breathless whimper, "Kirill."

My lover replied with a heated husking question, "Yes Natalya?"

"More my love."

His voice took on a threatening tone as he whispered hot against my ear before he proceeded to touch me again, "First some punishment, my dearest, I know what you've done."

A chilling thrill shot straight through me at thought of his prior punishments, for whatever infraction he'd found me guilty of and I was suddenly startled as he gave me a hard shove and I was face down on the bed. He moved over me, straddling my hips, and I noted the opening and closing of the bedside drawer, I was expecting nothing more than temporary denial of immediate sexual gratification, only to find things were not going in the usual manner.

He jerked my wrists behind me and I felt the cool steel as he cuffed my wrists at the small of my back. Then he grabbed my hair and pulled me up and off the bed. He snarled viciously, "You keep making me promises, Natalya, and I know and understand that sleeping around often comes as part of our jobs, but you're a lying little whore and you will start paying for that right now!"

How had he known? The last bedmate had not been strictly necessary to performing my job and somehow he knew. I was busted, tried and convicted in a single instant and for the first time I considered that punishment might not be a pleasure after all. Kirill grabbed the chain between the cuffs pushing upward, forcing a painful angle on my arms, and then pushed me down across his lap. With the hand still on the cuffs holding me in place, his other hand found the cheeks of my ass again and again—full blown smacks- not gentle love taps. They fuckin' hurt, and I screamed my protest. "Kirill, please stop…"

"Shut the fuck up, slut!" His tone was more menacing than ever, and despite my now genuine fear, the pain and his fury was actually arousing me. Maybe that was the ultimate goal of this punishment, to make me long for the completion he had no intention of allowing. "One more sound of protest and you'll be gagged, and I may find it necessary to punish you further as well."

I heard him choke back a laugh as I struggled to stifle the whimper that came with his next blow, even as the juices flowed heavily from between my legs for I could feel the steely hardness, full against my belly. "I'll let that one slide,"

The arrogant bastard--I thought--not stupid enough to utter the words as he continued to give me instructions, "All I want is to hear are your sounds of pleasure and that sweet voice of yours begging me for more".

He'd made me angry and suddenly there was nothing short of his actually gagging me to keep me silent. "Let' go you son-of-a-bitch!"

"Such language from a whore without any rights at the moment," he sneered but I saw the lust in his gaze.

"Fuck off," I replied, daring him to finish what he started and he knew it. No one dared Kirill and got away with it, not even me.

Growling like a tiger in the wild "How about I fuck you instead?" he shoved me back off his lap and into the middle of the bed, coming to rest atop me. I squirmed beneath him, and his mouth was hot against mine, plunging into my mouth with his questing tongue and I was fully captive to whatever he willed. He pulled back to breathe and I could feel his triumphant grin against my mouth "Now, sweet Natalya, you're all mine,"

A moment later he was plunging his hard erection deep, fulfilling the ravaging need in both of us to mate, to join. He was raw animal passion, his voice thick with lust, bursting with raging desire. His domineering side simply would not stay subdued, and he gave a another brutal thrust, "Is that hard enough, you cheatin' little slut."

He found a driving rhythm and I was very near to screaming as he hit that sweet spot deep inside me again and again, and he pushed us both on to a newer, higher peak of pleasure than ever before; our gazes locked, Kirill's untamed jealousy wiped away as we reached shattering orgasms, each crying out the other's name. I trembled beneath him, and tears slipped from my eyes,

Immediately obedience and punishments were forgotten as he released me from my bondage, and try though I might not to, still I whimpered at the discomfort when he released me from the cuffs, a momentary flicker of guilt in his eyes at the marks the cuffs left behind on my wrists. Curling my body into his arms, holding me snug against him he asked me as his fingers caressed my cheek, "Are you all right, Natalya, my love?"

His tone was now one of concern, revealing the tender side of my unpredictable Kirill. My man of extremes, knowing next time he would likely be the most tender of lovers, and I loved him implicitly either way.

"Yeah, Kirill," I replied as my arms tightened around him as he held me tenderly. "just need a bit of recovery time."

"Rest a while Natalya and we can start again." he replied, cuddling me more snuggly against him.

***************


End file.
